Brady trouble
by brokenlover223
Summary: Summary: when Brady leaves the island at the begging of the third season, what happened to him? What will happen if his friends find him? Will he come home or Will he not want to leave his new found life? What will happen to him that makes him realize the truth? I suck at summaries AUSLLY TREZ AND MOSTLY BRAKAYLA PLEAZE READ 2-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Brady's POV**

After I heard makayla in the woods I just couldn't take it. She thinks I need to grow up? Well that's exactly what I am going to do. I wrote my goodbye letter and placed it on my bed along with my ring. I took one of the balloons and headed off. I knew that I couldn't go back to aunt Nancy's and uncle Bill's. They would just have Masson come and get me. So I decided to head where ever the wind takes me. When I get there I will create a new identity. I will call myself Michel. Michel Musso. I look down from my balloon and see land. I start my decent and land on a white sand beach. I climb out of the basket and grab my stuff. I didn't pack much. Just my backpack with my laptop and my songs that I've written, a small duffel bag with some clothes, and my guitar. I grabbed all my stuff and ditched the balloon. Sadly I did not think to bring any money.

I find my way to a mall. Apparently I am in Miami. I sit down on the side of a fountain and pull out my guitar. I lay the case open in front of me. Then I start playing one of my song that I've written. I call it live like kings. I wrote it back on kinkow and performed it at the harvest festival when I got over that fight with boomer. I really miss those friends but...I'm not king Brady anymore. I'm michel musso. I start to sing with my music.

Life in the city is all we've known, A kinda jungles always been our home, And now all thats changed , it's getting really strange

Five thousand miles in a hot air balloon you get some rain but it ain't a monsoon it's just you and me chasing our destiny

Whatever may come whatever we find i got your back and you got mine

Live like kings that would rule couple of thrones yeah that be cool One things for sure we've always had fun liven the life under the sun

And Whatever crazy things this island brings Were Livin like kings

Water all around me 360 degrees you never know blowing in the breeze or swimming in the seas or liven in those trees

Brothers we've been and brothers will be The only thing that changed is that we´re royalty Live like kings that would rule couple of thrones yeah that be cool One things for sure we've always had fun livin the life under the sun

And Whatever crazy things this island brings Livin like kings.

I finish the song and hear people cheering. People start dropping money in my guitar case. "thank you." I get down on my knees and pick the money out of the case. I count up about $15. That should be enough for me to get something to eat. I am packing up my stuff when 4 kids around my age walk up to me. One of them is a small Latino girl with an apron that says pottery planet and a fake pot on her head. She has wavy brownish hair. Then there is a really tall red head with a lot of freckles. He is wearing striped pants and a t-shirt with a puppy on it. He is carrying a backpack that looked like a suit. Then there was another guy about the same height with blond hair but dressed in a white t-shirt purple hoodie and a black leather jacket. He is wearing jeans with holes in them and hightops. Then there is this small girl (not as small as the Latino girl) she has wavy brown hair just like makayla and was wearing a floral dress. They walk up to me.

"hey I'm Austin," said the blond boy. "and this is my friends dez," he pointed to the guy with red hair, "trish" he pointed to the little Latino "and ally" he pointed to the girl who reminds me of makayla. "we heard you play that song. Your really good."

"thanks" I said kinda shyly.

"what's your name?"

"michel. Michel musso."

"so Michel what are you doing playing here at the mall for money?"

"well...um...you see...I kinda don't have any money so I came here. But honestly I have no idea where I am. I just got here."

"well where are your parents?"

"my mom and dad are dead. Im out here all alone." I decided to leave out the part of having a brother or anything like that.

"aww... I'm so sorry." said ally. She sat next to me and put her arm around me in a comforting way.

"where are you gonna stay?" asked trish.

"I don't know yet. I'm probably just gonna keep moving."

"why don't you stay in sonic boom?! He could stay in the practice room, right ally?" asked dez.

"sure! Follow us and we'll show you to where you can stay."

"I don't want to be a bother to you guys."

"oh it's the least we can do." trish grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a music store. Wow she's strong. Austin and dez grab my stuff for me and carry it in. Trish drags me up the stairs and into a big room. I look around. This place is amazing!

"wow this place is amazing!" I said.

The guys set my stuff down and walk over to me.

"hey so that song you played out there was really great. What's it called?" asked the blond.

"livin like kings"

"you know I happen to be a singer. Ally writes my songs. Trish manages me and dez films my music videos. I am even being recorded by star records!"

"cool. Can you show me something?"

"sure. Ally let's do not a love song. Hit it!"

Ally starts a CD and stands back to watch.

You're always on my mind I think about you all the time Um, no Lets not talk about it Drama - we can live without it Catch a wave if we're bored There's a clock we'll ignore Find a way around it Hey girl, I can tell there's something Even when you say it's nothing When you're playing with your hair Like you just don't care It's a tell, you're bluffing Now please don't take this the wrong way I love the things you do It's how you do the things you love But it's not a love song Not a love song I love the way you get me But correct me if I'm wrong This is not a love song Not a love song I love that you buys the tickets (Uh-huh) And you don't make me watch your chick flick We've come so far, Being just the way we are If it's not broke, don't fix it I can't guess the meaning, When you don't say what you're feeling If you got a broken heart, You can punch me in the arm Now that's what you needed (That's just what you needed) Don't take this the wrong way (Nope) I love the things you do It's how you do the things you love But it's not a love song Not a love song I love the way you get me But correct me if I'm wrong This is not a love song Not a love song I don't speak girl (Like, hey girl!) I don't quite understand a manicure But you're the only friend I'd take a shower for (And I would really do that for you) And I would hold your bags when you go shopping What a guy (What a guy , what a guy , what a guy) What a guy I love the things you do It's how you do the things you love The way you say you'd put me through it I guess I always knew it (I always knew) I love the way you get me, But correct me if I'm wrong This is not a love song (Not a love song) Not a love song (I know it's not a love song) I love the things you do It's how you do the things you love But it's not a love song (No, definitely not a love song) Not a love song I love the way you get me But correct me if I'm wrong This is not a love song (It's not a love song) Not a love song This is not a love song (It's not a love song) Not a love song This is not a love song (It's not a love song) Not a love song

"so what did you think?"

"your really good."

"thanks well its getting dark. I have to lock up the store. Here are some blankets. Sorry there is no bed. You will have to sleep on the couch." said ally while getting blankets out of tue closet and handing them to me.

"no it's fine. So I guess I'll see you guys in the morning."

"yea, night Michel." they walk out of the room and I hear them lock up the store below. I change into my pjamas and lay down on the couch. I pull the covers over me while I try to fall asleep. But I can't. I just keep thinking about kinkow and boomer and all my other friends. I keep thinking of makayla and mason and lanny. Eventually I fall asleep but I dream about everything I left behind. Did I make the right choice leaving?

~the next morning~

I wake up and see Austin and ally siting at the piano bench talking, and dez making a Ginger bread house. I sit up and ally turns to me.

"good morning sleepy head."

"morning. I better get going."

"why you just got here."

"I just don't want to be a bother to you guys. Plus I don't want my...old friends to find me."

"why not?"

"well I ran away for a reason. I was living with my friends but I decided that I needed to be on my own so I packed my things and left."

"well you have to go back sometime. I bet there worried about you."

"I will go back eventually but not now."

"well you can stay here until you decide to go back. They won't find you here. And if they do we will be right here for you."

"fine I'll stay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Boomers POV**

It's been 1 year since Brady left. Boz, makayla, mason, and I are going on vacation to Miami. I finally convinced mason to let us go but he said only if he went also. I wish Brady was here to go with us. But it's been a year and we all know that he won't be coming back. We pack our stuff and climb in the balloon. Mason booked us a hotel on the beach. We land and carry our stuff to the hotel. We check in an go to our room.

As soon as we get there we figure out the sleeping arangments. Makayla and mason will sleep in one room while me and boz sleep in the other. We fall asleep soon after we get there and tomorow we are going to the mall to get some suviners.

**Brady's POV**

I've been living in the practice room for a year now and I'm having alot of fun. I work at sonic boom with ally and my music career is taking off. Jimmy star signed me a record deal and I even have an album out. Today I am working at sonic boom. I am manning the register.

**Mason's POV**

We head to the mall an see a store called sonic boom. It reminds me of king Brady cause he loved music. I look into the store through the open doors and see a person who I never expected to see again. Brady was behind the counter manning the register. "my kings, look who is in that store." they all look and see Brady.

"is that Brady?!" asked king boomer.

"wait Brady? As in my brother who left before I got to kinkow?" asked king boz.

"yes." makayla just stands there.

I walk forward and I kneel infront of the king.

"king Brady we have looked everywhere for you."

"I'm sorry...you must have the wrong person. My name is Michel. Michel musso." says the boy.

Then boomer walks into the store.

"hey bro! Where have you been for the last year?"

"boomer? Uh...i mean...who are you?"

"wow I never thought I would see my brother again!" he walks up and they hug.

**Brady's POV**

"I never thought I would see you again either boom."

"Michel, who are these people?" asked ally.

"um, ally, trish, dez, Austin, these are my old friends. This is mason, and this is my brother boomer, and this is..."

"boz. He came to the island after you left. He is our long lost brother."Said boomer.

"oh nice to meet you. This is my other brother boz."

"Brady?" I heard a voice say. I look behind mason and see...makayla.

"makayla?" I said. I walk towards her. "I missed you."

"why did you leave?"

"I heard what you said in the woods so I left to become more mature."

"I missed you Brady."

"let's get in there and I will introduce you to my friends."

I led makayla into sonic boom. "and this is makayla. Guys, I need to tell you something. My names not really Michel. It's Brady. Before I came here I was living on a tropical island with my brother in a big castle."

"cool!" said dez.

"well king Brady, will you be coming back to kinkow with us when we leave?"

"king?" asked Austin.

"oh I was king of kinkow with my brother before I came here. Mason I would but, I can't leave my life here. Not yet. I'm sorry."

"well bro, if you change your mind get online and video chat with me."

"I will. So I guess I will be seeing you around then. How long are you staying?"

"a week."

"well I guess I'll see you around then."

"yea, see you bro."

Then they left. I turned to face my friends.

"why didn't you tell us you were royalty?" asked ally.

"I created a new identity when I came here."

"well why arnt you going back with them?"

"I can't just leave. I have my career and you guys."

"well you can still stay as long as you like Michel...I mean brady."

"thanks. I'm gonna go take my break now ok?"

"ok." I walk up to the practice room and sit down on the couch. I run my hands through my hair.

**Austin's POV**

"I'm gonna go check on him." I walk up to the practice room and see Brady sitting on the couch running his hands through his hair.

"you ok dude."

"i don't know what to do man."

I went and sat down next to him on the couch.

"hey it's ok. Your brother understands."

"no it's not that. The night I left...I was walking around in the woods when I heard makayla talking to one of her friends. She said she would never date me because I was too immature. So I left to become more mature. Now I don't think she will ever forgive me. She must think it was her fault that I left."

"you really like her don't you."

"yea."

"I know how you feel. I really like this girl but she would never date someone so immature."

"so you know how I feel. Why I did what I did. But now she's mad cause I left. When I first got here every night I would think about what I left behind but I would mostly think about makayla. Everything reminded me of her. Ally's inability to dance, trish's strength, and alot of other things. She's never gonna forgive me."

"she will. If she could see how mature you are being right now she would see how deep you can be."

"but I never matured. I mean i am still a giant goofball."

"but you are a deep goofball. Like dez. He may be goofy at times but he can be serious if he needs to be."

"thanks. But I think I just need some time."

"ok." I get up from the couch and Brady gets up with me. I walk out of the room but then I hear a big crash come from the practice room. I run back in to see Brady on the floor out cold. I run over to him. It looks like he tripped and hit his head on the piano bench. I check his pulse. It's faint but there. Ally, trish, and dez run into the room.

"what happened?" asked trish.

"call an ambulance." I said. Ally dialed the number. About 5 min later we heard the ambulance pull up. Dez lead the paramedics up to the practice room and I explained what happened. They rolled him out on a gurney and I followed. I went outside to the ambulance. I see brady's friends standing off to the side. I walk over to them.

"what's going on?" asks makayla.

"Brady went for his break and I went to see if he was ok. We talked for a while in the practice room and then right after I left I heard a crash. I went back in and saw Brady on the floor. I think he tripped and hit his head on the piano bench."

"is he going to be ok?"

"I don't know yet."

"I'm gonna ride with him to the hospital. I'll meet you guys there." said boomer. He ran off to the ambulance and climbed in. Me, ally, trish, dez, mason, makayla, and boz climbed into masons van and drove off to the hospital.

"I hope brady is ok." said boz. "I may not have known him very long but he is still my brother."

"everything will be all right my king." said the Sasquatch driving the car. Weird huh. "are you ok baby girl?" who is he talking to?

"how could this happen to him?" asks makayla. Wait so makayla is masons daughter so makayla is part Sasquatch! Brady is in love with a Sasquatch?

"don't worry makayla. In the year I've known Brady I know that he is strong. He will be just fine." I said

"he left because of me. If I hadn't have said those things in the woods that day then he never would've left and he never would've gotten hurt."

"makayla, it's ok. When you guys left Brady asked if he could go on break. I went to check on him an he looked really upset. I asked him what was wrong and he said that he didn't know what to do. He wasnt going to come back yet because he wasn't mature enough yet. He was doing this so you would like him. He really likes you. I told him that I understand. I really like this girl and I would do the same thing if I was in his position. She would never like me because im so immature. That's exactly how he felt. He said that when he got here he couldn't stop thinking of you. He said everything reminded him of you. When we found him he was singing for money in the mall. He had nothing. But we gave him a chance. But he already had the only thing he ever needed. He had you. He loves you and even though he may not be so serious on the outside he can be serious when he wants to be."

"wow. I never knew he could be so serious."

"he just gets nervous around people. That's why he acts that way. I mean thats why I act that way."

"I do like Brady. I really do. I just...I don't know. I just thought...I never knew how he felt. I feel the same way about him I just thought he was so immature that he fell in love with every girl he saw. I think I am going to give him a chance. Thank you Austin." she hugged me and then turned back to staring out the car window. I turned to ally who was on my other side.

"I didn't know that's why you acted that way Austin. So who's this girl you really like?" asked ally.

"um...nobody" I put my hand behind my neck. One of my nervous habits.

"oh come on Austin, tell me."

"ok. I'll tell you." then I leant down and kissed her. When we broke apart I asked "will you be my girlfriend?"

"yes" then we snuggled together.

**Dez's POV**

After I heard what Austin said to ally and makayla I knew what I had to do.. I turned to face trish who was on my left. "trish?"

"yea dez." she turned to me and I kissed her.

"will you be my girlfriend?"

"yes" then we snuggled close together.

Makayla's POV

We arrive at the hospital and we all rush into the waiting room. I am so worried about Brady. I hope he is ok. It took all of this but I finally realize that I love Brady. Booker joins us and we wait.

1 hour later (still makayla's POV)

A doctor comes our of the ER doors. "Brady?"

We all stand up and he walks to us. "is he ok?" I ask.

"he will be fine. He took quite a fall. He had a minor concussion but other than that he is fine. You can go see him now. He is awake."

We walk to his room. I enter and see him laying propped up on a hospital bed. He looks so weak. He has a large bandage around his head. "Brady!" I run to him and the first thing I do is kiss him. I pull apart. "I was worried. Brady Austin told me what you said. I love you and yes I will be your girlfriend."

"I'm fine makayla. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I will return to kinkow."

**Three weeks later**

**Brady's POV**

I look down from the balloon and see my new friends waving to me from the ground. I'm going to miss them. I have to come and visit them soon.


	3. authors note

remember if you have an idea for another chapter in any of my stories please tell me in a review. and if you want you can write a chapter and type it then give it to me in private reviews and if it wont let you put the entire thing in one review give it to me in multiple reviews


End file.
